WTVY
WTVY, virtual channel 4, is the CBS-affiliated television station licensed to Dothan, Alabama and is owned by Gray Television. The station broadcasts its signal from a transmitter in Bethlehem, Florida, reaching parts of Alabama, Florida, and Georgia. WTVY also carries programing on The CW and MyNetworkTV, on its subchannels. It also transmits the signal of WRGX, the NBC-affiliate for the Wiregrass Region on 4.4. Syndicated programming on WTVY includes: The Wheel of Fortune, the Ellen DeGeneres Show, Rachel Ray, The Price Is Right, and Live with Kelly. History WTVY first aired on February 12, 1955 on channel 9, as an CBS-affiliate. The station moved to channel 4 around 1960, where it still is today. At the time of the relocation, WTVY moved to new facilities with a 1,209 ft. tower in Webb, Alabama near the Unincorporated Community of Pearce five miles east of Dothan. The tower was the tallest structure in Alabama at the time. WTVY became one of the first television stations to broadcast 24 hours a day in the 1970s. WTVY moved to its current 2,035 ft. tower in Bethlehem, Florida in 1978. The tower is the tallest structure in Florida. In certain locations, the warning lights can be seen from up to 50 miles away. WTVY moved to its current studios in the historic Houston Hotel (which is now called the Woods Building) in 1993 in downtown Dothan and operates on the first two floors. The news studio is actually where the grand ballroom of the hotel used to be. The building is tall enough that the studio-to-transmitter dish is on top of the building and a small tower does not have to be built in the property. For many years, Charles Woods owned WTVY through his Woods Communications. Then the station's ownership was transferred to Chemical Bank then bought by Benedek Broadcasting from Chemical Bank for $28 million in 1995. WTVY was one of the stations that was bought by Gray Television from Benedek in 2002. WTVY is the sister station to WJHG-TV in Panama City, Florida. News Operation Newscasts air weekday mornings from 5-7, and 12-12:30 pm, 5-5:30, 6-6:30 and 10-10:30 pm. Weekends on 8-9 a.m. on Saturday mornings, 6 on Saturday evenings, 5 on Sunday evenings, and 10:00 p.m on Saturday and Sunday. WTVY has been a ratings powerhouse in the area, because the competition, the ABC-affiliate WDHN has a coverage area only half as large. WTVY became the first station in Dothan to broadcast local news in high definition on Monday, June 4, 2012. :Newscast Titles :-WTVY News :-Television 4 Reports :-TV-4 News :-WTVY News :-WTVY News 4 :Station Slogans :-"The Tri-State's News Leader" :-"Your Hometown News Leader" :News Team :Current On-Air Staff :-Reginald Jones :-Devon Sellers : :4Warn Weather :- David Paul :Sports :- Aslon Hodges :Reporters :-Mike Gurspan :-Troy Kinsey :-Katrice Nolan :-Victoria Rosa :-Cynthia Washington :-Rachel Yonkunas :-Matthew McClellan :Notable Former Staff :-Mitch English :-Don Rollins :-Tessa Darlington :-Oscar Fann :-Nathan Harrington :--Kim Allen :-Matt Harris References Wikipedia/WTVY_(TV) Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Dothan, AL Category:Gray Television Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Channel 4